Love for noona
by KeyNa2327
Summary: ff oneshoot spesial Taemin's birthday,mian kalo banyak kesalahan,dan jangan lupa review ya,,,semoga suka,


LOVE FOR NOONA

cast

Lee Taemin

Lee Jieun(IU)

Kim Kibum(Key)

Lee Jinki(Onew)

Kim Hyunzu(OC)

Key tampak memandang sebal kedua orang didepannya,bahkan kedua orang itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya,tidak berfikirkah mereka bahwa Key sudah sangat berjuang untuk sampai ditempat itu,bagaimana tidak? dia harus meminta izin kepada panitia ospek untuk tidak mengikuti acara,karna hyungnya masuk rumah sakit karna kecelakaan,dan itu tidak semudah membuatkan ayam goreng untuk hyungnya itu 'menurut Key',namun apa yang terjadi, hyungnya itu yang 10 jam yang lalu hampir membuatnya mati berdiri didepan ruang UGD sekarang sedang menyantap ayam goreng dengan senyum lebar 'yang menurut Key menyebalkan' dan bahkan sikap merengeknya pada kekasihnya Kim Hyunzu membuatnya ingin sekali melenyapkan semua ayam yang ada dibumi ini 'abaikan'.

Dan akhirnya Key memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang menurut Key sangat panas dimusim dingin itu,dia membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar berharap Onew hyungnya dan kekasihnya Hyunzu menyadari kekesalannya,namun apa yang terjadi kedua orang itu bahkan tidak sedikit pun terganggu,Key hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar tempat hyungnya dirawat.

Key tampak mengeratkan hoodie yang dipakainya,dia berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman untuk membeli kopi panas,mungkin,setidaknya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya,suasana lorong menuju mesin penjual minuman tampak lenggang,bagaimana tidak jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam,dan pasti orang- orang memilih untuk tidur dibawah selimut yang tebal,bukankah malam ini begitu dingin.

Key tampak menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku hoodienya,namun saat melewati sebuah ruangan dia melihat seorang namja kecil sedang duduk sambil menunduk di depan ruangan itu sambil memeluk boneka pisang,Key yang penasaran pun menghampiri bocah itu

"hei,sedang apa kau disini adik kecil?"

Tanya Key,hanya sekedar menyadarkan anak itu akan keberadaannya,dan anak itu tampak terkejut,sepertinya dia tertidur dan terbangun saat mendengar panggilan Key.

"adik kecil kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Tanya Key,namun tidak mendapat respon dari anak itu,ia tampak sedang mengucek matanya,terlihat masih mengantuk,

"minnie sedang menjaga noona"

Jawab anak itu tiba-tiba

"noona Minnie sedang sakit?"

Tanya Key yang nampak penasaran,dan anak itu yang menyebut dirinya dengan Minnie tampak mengangguk imut

"kenapa kau tidak tidur didalam?"

tanya Key pada bocah yang sangat mengantuk itu,dan hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya,Key tampak penasaran dengan kamar yang berada dibelakangnya,dia pun beranjak dari kursi panjang itu,dan mencoba mengintip keadaan didalam kamar melalui kaca bening yang tidak terlalu besar dipintu

"dia appa mu?"

Tanya Key saat melihat namja paruh baya sedang tidur di sofa panjang di ruangan itu

"aniya,dia park ahjjushi,dia yang menjaga kami sejak kecil"

Jawab Taemin,atau Minnie itu,Key tampak berusaha melihat semakin dalam,namun yang terlihat tetap saja sofa yang digunakan park ajjushi dan pintu kamar mandi yang berada disamping sofa itu

"apa boleh aku masuk"

Tanya Key,dia tampak penasaran dengan seseorang yang disebut noona oleh bocah itu

"andweee!"

Ucap tiba-tiba bocah itu,dan dia sudah berdiri melentangkan kedua tanganya lebar-lebar didepan pintu

"wae?hyung hanya ingin melihat noonamu?"

Ucap Key yang bingung dengan sikap bocah yang dipanggilnya Minnie

"nanti hyung mengganggu noona,noona sedang istirahat"

Ucap bocah itu yang belum juga beranjak dari depan pintu,namun kedua tangannya sudah ia turunkan

"tapi lain kali kau harus mengajakku bertemu dengan noonamu"

Ucap Key sambil kembali duduk

"tentu saja,noonaku orang yang sangat cantik,dia juga pintar masak,dia selalu mengubah nama masakan yang dia masak"

Ucap Taemin yang sudah menyusul Key untuk duduk,tampaknya anak itu sudah tidak mengantuk lagi dia sangat berantusias menceritakan tentang noonanya

"oh iya sebenarnya namamu siapa?"

Tanya Key yang baru menyadari dia belum mengetahui nama anak didepannya itu

"Lee Taemin,tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Minnie"

Ucap Taemin,yang sedang mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung,

"ow,,Kim Kibum imnida,tapi Minnie manggilnya Key hyung saja nde!"

Balas Key yang mulai mengacak rambut jamur Taemin,sepertinya Key menyukai anak itu,karna memang dia menyukai anak-anak

"o,iya Minnie,tadi hyung mau ke mesin penjual minuman diujung lorong sana Minnie mau ikut?atau Minnie menginginkan sesuatu?"

Tanya Key yang ingat akan tujuan awalnya

"emh,Minnie disini saja,tapi Minnie mau banana milk hyung,boleh?"

Tanya Minnie sambil menatap berharap kearah Key

"tentu saja,Minnie tunggu disini nde,hyung akan cepat kembali"

Ucap Key yang sudah beranjak berdiri,namun tiba-tiba

"hyung"

Panggil Taemin yang menghentikan langkahnya

"nde?"

Tanyanya setelah menatap Taemin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang meneduhkan

"gomawo hyung"

Ucapnya,yang tak melepas senyumnya,Key hanya membalas senyuman anak itu dan mengacak rambut Taemin dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Key berjalan dengan tidak melepas senyum,tampaknya dia sangat menyukai Taemin,entahlah dia hanya merasa nyaman berada disamping anak itu,tak terasa dia sudah sampai didepan showcase,dia segera memilih minuman yang ia inginkan dan tak lupa pesanan Taemin.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan Key segera kembali ketempat dimana Taemin berada,namun saat sampai ditempat itu Key tidak menemukan Taemin

'apa dia sudah masuk,ah,pasti dia sudah masuk mungkin Park ajjushi menyuruhnya masuk wajar saja ini sudah hampir jam 12'

Fikir Key,akhirnya Key memutuskan untuk menemui Taemin esok hari,dia meninggalkan banana milk pesanan Taemin dibangku panjang yang mereka duduki tadi,dia pun beranjak kembali kekamar hyungnya yang terpaut 5 kamar dari kamar noona Taemin dirawat.

Key memasuki ruang kamar hyungnya,ternyata mereka berdua sudah tidur,Key hanya berdecak 'apa gunanya amma dan appanya yang sedang berada di Jepang menyuruhnya menjaga mereka berdua agar tidak macam-macam,kalau hasilnya mereka berdua sedang berbagi ranjang'

Sebenarnya Key tidak mempermasalahkan itu,toh bukankah seharusnya 2 hari lagi hyungnya dan kekasihnya itu akan bertunangan,dan sepertinya akan ditunda karna kebodohan hyungnya itu,Key hanya merutuki kecerobohan hyungnya,bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu menabrak tiang lampu merah,ckkk ceroboh sekali bukan?

Dia pun merebahkan dirinya disofa panjang diruangan itu,mengistirahatkan tubuhnya,dan tak lama menyusul kedua orang itu kealam mimpi.

...

Key mengerjapkan matanya,karna terganggu sinar matahari yang masuk melalui cendela kamar rawat hyungnya,terlihat seorang suster dan dokter yang tampaknya sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan hyungnya dan kemudian mereka berpamitan

"ghamsamnida "

Ucap Onew dan kemudian dia menengok kearah sofa tempat Key tidur

"kau sudah bangun Bummie?"

Lanjutnya lagi saat melihat Key mulai duduk

"ahh,nde,,,kemana Hyunzu noona?"

Tanyanya saat tidak menemukan kekasih hyungnya itu

"dia pulang sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu"

Ucap Onew,yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Key

"hyung kapan kau boleh pulang?"

Tanya Key tiba-tiba

"emh mungkin 2 hari lagi,waeyo kamu bosan?"

Tanya Onew pada dongsaengnya itu,Key tampak menggeleng

"aniyo,kenapa cepat sekali hyung?padahal aku masih betah disini"

Ucap Key yang sudah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring menghadap hyungnya,dia tampak masih malas untuk beranjak dari tempat itu

"mwo?,kamu betah ditempat ini?atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah satu suster dirumah sakit ini?heum?"

Goda Onew,Key tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aniyo,aku hanya tidak ingin mengikuti acara ospek hyung,melelahkan"

Ucap Key berbohong,alasannya betah dirumah sakit ini karna pertemuannya semalam dengan Taemin,dan dia juga penasaran dengan noona dari bocah menggemaskan itu.

...

Key tampak berjalan menuju kamar tempat dia bertemu dengan Taemin semalam,tadi siang dia sudah mencoba menunggu Taemin namun anak itu tidak keluar juga,dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang malam harinya,dan sekarang dia sudah berada didepan kamar dimana mereka semalam bertemu,tapi Key tetap saja tidak menemukan bocah itu,dia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar,

"jam sebelas"

Gumam Key setelah melirik sekilas kepergelangan tangan kanannya,langkah Key terhenti saat tak sengaja melirik keluar jendela,dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di taman Rumah Sakit itu sendirian,dan Key yakin itu Taemin,dia segera berjalan menuju taman dan segera menghampiri Taemin.

"Hei,,,kenapa disini?tidak dingin eoh?"

Tanya Key pada Taemin,setelah dia berada didekat Taemin,Taemin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah,wajahnya tampak pucat.

"hei,Minne apa kau sakit,kenapa wajahmu tampak pucat?,"

Tanya Key yang menyadari Taemin berbeda dari semalam walau semalam ia tampak lemah karna mengantuk

"aniyo hyung,Minne hanya sedang sedih,kasian noona Minnie,dia kesepian"

Ucap Taemin sambil menunduk

"bukan kah sudah ada appa dan amma Minnie,dan Park ajjushi,dan tentu saja Minnie"

Jawab Key yang masih saja tidak mengerti

"aniyo,amma dan appa Minne sudah disurga,dan Minnie juga akan pergi kesurga"

Ucap Taemin dengan nada rendah diakhir kalimatnya

"mianhae,hyung tidak tau"

Ucap Key yang sedikit terkejut,dan dia tampak menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi

"hyung kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Ucap Taemin yang sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya

"nde,tentu saja"

Jawab Key dengan tersenyum,dia tampak senang Taemin kembali ceria

"seminggu yang lalu,keluarga kami mengalami kecelakaan tunggal,hari itu hujan deras,kami sekeluarga appa,amma,aku dan noona pergi berlibur untuk merayakan kelulusan noona,dan kepulangan amma dan appa dari Jepang"

Taemin tampak memberi jeda

"namun saat perjalanan pulang,kecelakaan itu terjadi,mobil kami mengalami pecah ban dan oleng,kemudian masuk jurang"

"saat itu aku yang tertidur dipelukan noona terlempar keluar,namun appa dan amma tidak bisa diselamatkan dan saat itu aku tidak tau dimana noona"

Key nampak diam,

"dan saat terbangun Minnie sudah dirumah sakit"

Jelas Taemin,sambil tersenyum kearah Key

"hyung kau mau berjanji padaku kan?"

Tanya Taemin dengan tatapan berharapannya

"nde?"

Tanya Key yang tampak bingung

"nde,hyung mau berjanji padaku kan,kalau hyung akan menemani noonaku,Minnie nggak mau lihat noona kesepian"

Ucap Taemin penuh harap

"bagaimana bisa begitu,bukannya sudah ada Minnie,lagi pula hyung tidak mengenal noonamu"

Taemin tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya

"nanti pasti Minnie kenalkan pada hyung,noona Minnie orang yang baik,pokoknya hyung pasti suka"

Ucap Taemin berbinar,tampaknya Taemin sangat menyayangi noonanya,setiap dia menceritakan tenteng noonanya dia tampak senang

"nde"

Ucap Key,berniat menyenangkan hati Taemin

"yaksok?"

Ucap Taemin sambil menjulurkan kelingking mungilnya

"yaksok"

Jawab Key sambil mengkaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Taemin

Malam itu berakhir dengan Key mengantar Taemin kembali kekamar,Taemin tampak menguap sambil memeluk boneka pisangnya

...

Key tampak mengerjapkan matanya,dia terbangun karna suara berisik yang berasal dari kedua orang yang sedang sibuk menyantap sarapan mereka

"hyung kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

Tanya Key setelah menyadari hari sudah mulai siang

"kau tidur nyenyak sekali,jadi tidak tega membangunkannya"

Jelas Onew yang masih sibuk memakan ayam gorengnya,'ck apa tidak bosan setiap hari dia memakan ayam'

"eh"

Key tampak terkejut saat melihat boneka pisang berada dimeja nakas,didekat sofa tempatnya tidur

"kenapa ini ada disini"

Gumamanya,namun masih terdengar oleh kedua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya

"oh,,itu,itu sudah ada saat kami bangun"

Jelas Hyunzu yang menyadari kebingungan Key

"mwo?ini kan punya Minnie"

Key tampak semakin bingung

"ow,jadi namanya Minnie?chagi,tampaknya aku masih betah dirumah sakit"

Ucap Onew pada Hyunzu,bermaksud menggoda Key

"aish hyung,Minnie itu,anak kecil dia juga namja,dan berhenti menggodaku hyung!"

Geram Key karna sedari kemarin hyungnya selalu menggodanya

Key pun mengambil boneka itu,namun saat mengangkat boneka itu,ada kertas putih dibawahnya,Key pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

_Hyung,,,kau sudah menerima boneka dan suratku kan?_

_Karna kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga noonaku,aku akan berikan padamu bonekaku itu,_

_Aku percaya padamu hyung._

_Kau tau hyung,aku sangat menyayangi noonaku,bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri,dia yang selama ini menjagaku,menemaniku saat appa dan amma tidak dirumah,bahkan tidak pernah dirumah,kami hanya berdua kami saling berusaha agar diantara kami tidak ada yang kesepian,saling mengisi satu sama lain,dan dia adalah orang paling berharga dalam dari itu aku hanya tidak ingin noonaku bersedih dan kesepian saat aku tidak ada,kau sudah berjanji padaku hyung_

Key tampak tertegun,dan kembali membaca tulisan itu

_Kau pasti akan menyukai noonaku,dia orang yang baik,dia selalu membuatkanku _OMO RICE

_Kenapa omo rice,bukan omurice,karna saat memakannya kau akan terkejut hyung,_

_Dan aku tau hyung,kau pasti bisa menjaganya,aku percaya padamu hyung,buatlah dia tersenyum lagi karna beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat senyumnya,_

_Gomawo hyung_

_Taeminnie,,_

Key tampak bingung dengan apa yang dia baca,dia segera beranjak dari kamar hyungnya menuju kamar tempat noona Taemin dirawat,

Key berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar noona Taemin,dia tampak ragu

'cklek'

tampak seseorang membukanya dari dalam

"eh"

Yeoja pelaku pembuka pintu tampak bingung saat melihat Key yang berada didepan pintu,dan Key pun tampak gugup

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tanya yeoja itu

"apa kau noonanya Minnie,maksudku Taemin"

Tanya Key

"kau mengenal Minnie?"

Tanya yeoja itu

"nde,kami bertemu dua hari yang lalu disini,dan semalam pun kami juga bertemu ditaman"

Jelas Key,pada yeoja didepannya,yang tampak menundukan kepalanya

'apa aku salah bicara'batin Key saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yeoja didepannya

"mungkin kau salah orang"

Ucap yeoja itu,yang mulai beranjak,namun tertahan karna Key menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja itu

"mianhae,tapi aku yakin"

Ucap Key sambil menunjukan boneka pisang Taemin pada yeoja itu

Dan yeoja itu tampak menudukan kepalanya,dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang dibelakangnya,Key semakin bingung saat yeoja itu mulai terisak

"mian"

Hanya itu yang bisa Key ucapkan,atas ketidak mengertiannya

Yeoja itu tampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengusap kasar air matanya,dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Key sedikit kasar,menuju kamar itu,

Belum sempat Key bertanya,dia sudah terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya,disebuah ranjang tampak tubuh mungil penuh dengan alat-alat yang Key tidak tau namanya,bahkan tubuh itu tampak seperti terpasang selang-selang yang bahkan belum pernah Key lihat sebelumnya,

Key membeku,otaknya tidak dapat bekerja semestinya,dia memaksa tubuhnya yang bergetar berjalan mendekati tubuh itu

Tak salah lagi,tubuh mungil itu adalah Taemin,Taemin,Minnie yang bahkan semalam masih tersenyum padanya "ini tidak mungkin" lirihnya,yang tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan dihadapannya

...

"bahkan dokter sudah menyarankan untuk melepas semua alat bantu itu,karna Minnie bernafas hanya karna alat – alat itu,organnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi"

Jelas Jieun,mereka Jieun dan Key,sekarang berada di taman rumah sakit

Jieun tampak tersenyum,bukan,bukan senyum lebih kepada seriangaian

"bahkan mereka mengatakan Minne sudah tidak ada,kalau alat – alat itu tidak ada,bodoh,apa mereka tidak tau Minnieku kuat,dia akan bertahan,bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan membuka matanya,dia hanya tertidur selama ini,dia hanya lelah,dia hanya beristirahat saja,dia akan segera bangun"

Ucap Jieun yang tampak sedikit kalut

Key,segera menggenggam tangan Jieun bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu

"mungkin Minnie memang sudah lelah untuk bertahan"

Ucap Key,berat rasanya mengucapkannya

Jieun yang mendengar,langsung memandang lurus kearah Key,dia tampak tidak terima

"kau tidak percaya pada Minnie?"

Ucapnya dengan suara tinnggi

"aku percaya padannya,dan bacalah!"

Ucap Key dan menyerahkan surat yang Taemin tulis untuknya

Jieun tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya saat membaca surat itu,bahunya tampak bergetar,dia menangis

'grepp'

Key,menarik Jieun yang tampak rapuh kedalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu

"Minne sangat menyayangimu,dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini untuk bertahan,dan aku tidak tau kenapa takdir mempertemukanku dengannya,tapi aku harap kau bisa melepasnya,dia sudah sangat lelah"

Ucap Key,dia pun tampak sangat terpukul dengan hal ini,dua hari ini adalah dua hari yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya

...

Hari ini,tepat 10 hari setelah Taemin dinyatakan koma,semua merelakan alat – alat yang membantu Taemin bertahan dilepas,dan detik berikutnya Taemin dinyatakan telah pergi,Jieun tampak terluka,bahkan dia tidak berhenti menangis setelah menandatangani keputusan pelepasan alat – alat itu,dan Key tampak disampingnya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu,dan dirinya sendiri,dia pun tampak terpukul,Park ajjushi juga tampak sedih.

'aku akan menepati janjiku Minnie,dan kau juga harus berjanji kau harus bahagia disana'

Ucap Key dalam hati,dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jieun,entah,dia juga tidak mengerti hanya menuruti hatinya untuk melindungi yeoja yang kini ada didekapannya,dan tidak akan membiarkannya terluka.

...

"Key,Jieun makanan sudah siap"

Triak Hyunzu dari dapur,Key dan Jieun yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah hyungnya,tepatnya hyungnya Onew dan istrinya Hyunzu,-setelah Onew keluar dari rumah sakit mereka memutuskan untuk menikah langsung,tidak lagi bertunangan.

Jieun tampak menegakan duduknya,karna sebelumnya dia menyandar pada dada tunangannya Key,-dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertunangan setelah pernikahan Onew dan Hyunzu.

Jieun beranjak dari duduknya

"kajja oppa,Onew oppa dan Hyunzu eonni sudah menunggu kita"

Ucap Jieun saat melihat Key tidak bergeming

"huh,kau lambat oppa"

Ucapnya lagi dan meninggalkan Key,yang tampak tersenyum memandang Jieun yang mengeurucutkan bibirnya dan berlalu dibalik pintu

"kau melupakan satu hal Minnie,noonamu juga suka merajuk"

Lirih Key

"aku akan menepati janjiku padamu,,Minnie,percayalah padaku"

Batinnya lagi,yang mulai beranjak masuk menyusul Jieun..

"gomawo Minnie,sudah mempertemukanku dengannya,dan mempercayakannya padaku"

End,,,,,,

Gomawo yang sudah baca mian kalo banyak kesalahan dan jangan lupa review nde,,,

Buat Hyunzu eonni,,pinjem nama nde,,,

Ff ini Na buat untuk memperingati ultah Taemin Oppa,,,"saengil chukae oppa"


End file.
